Talk:Destroy The Destroyer
I reduced the Destroyer's health to near-0 before dying. After I respawned near the full-health destroyer, it had its tentacles already wrapped around the pillars. And the tentacles are only supposed to wrap around the pillars when its at <1/3 health.... is it worth noting? Or is it just a glitch? --HybridDragoness 06:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Not a glitch, same thing happened to me. I actually didn't know you could blow up the purple tentacles... I killed it with Lilith and you can just phasewalk-heal whenever it launches the purple stuff from the tentacles. A few minutes of rocket launchering the eye (double 4k damage criticals with each shot, my rocket launcher is accurate) and then it was dead. Honestly the most disappointing fight of the game (which is otherwise amazing). :Quetzilla 19:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Lol I killed the Destroyer in not even a Minute. Shot in Mouth few Times with SMG and Eridian Cannon and it was dead.. Im really dissapointed from the End, i expected something bigger...something that makes me go daaaaaamnn!!1... Too Easy Was it just me or was this boss just dissapointingly easy? Took a few easy shots at its head with an MG until it spawned arms. Then when it did this, one of the arms crawled around a rock near where I was taking cover, and just stayed there, all I had to keep do was keep attacking the arm until it died, didnt even take much damage... I hope the PT 2 destroyer is more entertaining. The Flying Fenrakk 23:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Easy I found this fight to be surprisingly easy. I didn't have much ammo, and so ran out for most of my weapons, but I ended up with lots of shot, and the Detonating Hammer. I didn't think that it would be effective, but thats to the huge size of the boss I was able to land on the pellets on or near his face from a considerable distance, dealing very high damage and killing it quickly. Easy and...what did it mean? So the Destoryer was by far the easiest boss critter I fought. I fought it alone (as Brik) wasn't even really trying and found its weak spot (mouth) and hid behind a pillar when I took too much damage. I found the entire fight to be far easier than a single one of the "Guardians" flitting around in the previous zone (which I bum rushed in berzerk mode the whole way, 2nd Winded twice, and died once). I think I had a Second Wind moment in the final fight (killed a tentacle), but what really got me was the logic of the situation: The entire thing was Sealed Evil In A Can, a Can that can be opened once every 200 years, had no treasure in it (the ancients spread the myth why?) and contained a being that supposedly tried to eat the universe (why would you want the Can to open, ever, at all?). And is immortal in some other realm (why didn't the ancients kill it here, before?) and the Guardian Angel works for Hyperion? And what's with the Ninja Claptrap...scene? 00:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Draco18s : Yes that's a good point. Personally I don't believe we actually destroy The Destroyer because in the death cutscene it looks like its being pulled back into the vault. 02:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Simple Kill After entering the vault run back to the enterance point near new-u station use sniper rifle or a machine gun, aim for the eye and just keep shooting, at this location destroyer will never be able to kill you..... (Moved from the main page) 07:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC)